The invention relates to masonry linings for high temperature furnaces, S-M ovens (Siemens-Martins), converters, crucibles and similar industrial furnaces, wherein the lining walls are built from masonry-like blocks formed by assemblies of adjacent and superposed plates bound to, and arranged side-by-side with, one another and kept in parallel relationship to the furnace wall, wherein the plates have a thickness of at most 50 mm and are made of a non-porous fireproof ceramic material.
While it is well known to provide a lining for the walls and ceilings of industrial furnaces, great difficulties occur, when the lining is built from large-size fireproof blocks made of ceramic materials, such as MgO, Al.sub.2 O.sub.3,SiO.sub.2 and the like. The materials by which such blocks are made have a relatively high thermal coefficient of expansion so that during the heating and cooling of such large-size blocks, undue stresses and strains occur, causing the blocks to burst and to become displaced. Consequently, the known masonry linings quickly disintegrate and decay.
To avoid the foregoing defects, it has been proposed by the German Pat. OS No. 1,758.713, to form oven liners of a plurality of blocks each comprising high density, non-porous ceramic fireproof plates or individual bricks assembled in an interconnected and mutually parallel arrangement. In these known liners, the individual plates are connected to one another by providing in each holes and passing through these holes tie members of sizes corresponding to the dimensions of the holes, so that the plates are sequentially arranged and maintained in position. The plates are spaced by laying them separately on corresponding abutments of the tie members.
There is also a known variant in which the plates in each block assembly are firmly fixed to the tie members and are arranged in a given spaced relationship, so that the plates of adjacent blocks may be allowed to intermesh and form a bond between individual block assemblies.
The above described execution of masonry blocks for linings of industrial furnaces is extremely expensive and highly difficult in manufacture. It is difficult to provide the arrangement of the holes by which the individual plates are connected, and equally difficult to assemble the individual plates on the tie members. These special difficulties, connected with the production of the blocks of this nature, as well as with the manufacture of the plates themselves, result from the fact that the plates must be prepared in a press or molding operation, wherein in order to insure the required density for masonry linings and to provide for a high degree of durability and stability in size and shape, in order to enable a correspondingly proper mating engagement, a high degree of manufacturing accuracy and tolerance is required.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved masonry lining of the above described nature, but avoiding the defects and disadvantages thereof.
It is another object of the present invention, to provide a lining assembled from easily manufactured elements enabling formation of a complete oven wall in a simple operation.